Sweet Klaus Dream
by DamonKlausCutie
Summary: What happens when dashing mysterious Klaus gives a young girl her ultimate princess dream?


Sweet Klaus Dream

I was drifting in a deep sleep slipping into my dream world. All of a sudden, I felt a small chill in the air. I opened my eyes to find myself outside in the dark on a chilly night. I was laying across a wooden bench. As I looked down at my body, I noticed that I was wearing a beautiful long flowing purple gown complete with lace and flowing skirts. I was barefoot and when I reached up to touch my hair, I found a tiara atop my head. "What's going on here?" I whispered under my breath to myself. I rose from the bench and turned around to see Cinderella's Castle sparkling beauty towering in front of me. I could not believe my eyes! I was standing right in the heart of the Magic Kingdom! I lifted my wrist to check the time on my watch but it had been replaced by a beautiful diamond heart charm bracelet on a gold chain.

"Princess, are you lost?". I quickly dropped my wrist and turned around to see the most beautiful guy that I had ever seen in my life standing right before me. He was dressed in black as night jeans, white satin button down shirt and a pair of soft black boots. His beautiful blonde hair was trimmed short and his eyes were a piercing hypnotizing blue. My eyes fell straight to his lips which looked soft and kissable. I immediately wondered what it would be like if those soft beautiful lips touched mine. The sheer thought of it sent my body into shivers. I stared at him in shock as he gently gripped my hand and lifted it to his lips and then softly kissed it. "My name is Klaus", he said sweetly, "and you are?".

"Oh my name is Jennifer", I said sheepishly. He was still gently holding my hand and I knew without looking that I was blushing deeply. "What am I doing here? At Magic Kingdom in the middle of the night? I mean, aren't the rides closed?" I giggled softly.

"We are here because this is where you wanted to be" he said still smiling sweetly at me. I stared into his deep blue eyes as a reality start to come back and realization hit me.

"You're Klaus! From Vampire Diaries! And we're in Disney World! Together!" I grabbed his hands and smiled brightly but then another realization hit. "You're a killer! You could kill me!" I pulled away from him immediately, wrapping my arms around myself.

He looked back at me concerned and then he spoke. "Jennifer, I would never hurt you or let anything or anyone else hurt you. Ever. I'm in love with you" He reached out to gently place a hand on my trembling arm and I didn't shake it off. Instead, I placed my own hand on his other arm and breathlessly said "I love you too". With that, he proceeded to grab my other hand. He leaned forward, cool breath on my neck, and whispered into my ear. "May I have this dance?" I nodded in agreement, smiling, as he placed his hand on my hip and we began to swirl around to our own nonexistent music.

We moved together with perfect rhythm as if we were connected in a beautiful way. It was like we were always destined to be together. Occasionally I would look up at sparkling Cinderella Castle that stood guard behind us as we danced. "I feel just like a princess" I whispered out loud. Klaus looked at me and lowered his lips close to mine. "You are my princess" he whispered sweetly against my lips. I felt chills run up and down my spine again. Then, he kissed me like I had never been kissed before. His hands traveled up and down my shivering back as Klaus's soft lips showered mine with soft kiss. "I have to leave now" he said after one last kiss.

"You have to go? Why? I don't want you to leave! You can't leave me! I love you! I love you so much! Please don't leave me!" I clung to him so that he could not let me go. "Please don't leave me" I cried softly into his shoulder. I felt his arms go around me, comforting me. I had never felt this way about anyone before and I did not want it to end!

Klaus rubbed my back and looked me in the eyes with his blue piercing gaze. "I will never leave you. I am always with you. Everywhere." he said as he pulled my body close to his. He pressed his lips to mine and said "I will love your forever, Jennifer. Just think of me and I'll be there. Forever and always." He gave me one final kiss and released me from his hold. He stood before me and gave me a final bow. "Until we meet again, my princess." I watched Klaus walk towards Cinderella Castle and then he disappeared into the night.

I closed my eyes to soak in that final moment and when I opened them again, I was back in my own bed. I sat up in bed in surprise. I could almost still feel the tingling sensation from Klaus's kiss and the gentle touch of his arms around me. "Goodnight my sweet princess" I heard echoing in the distance. "Goodnight my handsome prince" I mumbled back as I began to slip into dream world once more.


End file.
